


What next?

by Madra_Rua_is_ainm_dom



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Reader Is Not Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madra_Rua_is_ainm_dom/pseuds/Madra_Rua_is_ainm_dom
Summary: This a story about you. Yes you, the reader. I'll start this story myself but you have to leave a comment or message telling me what you want to happen next. You can add characters from all different fandom's. From X-men to Undertale. You can also have more than one fandom in this story, as in having Sans meeting Tony Stark. In this story you can decide what happens next. Make sure to leave a comment!





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> You can ask me questions too. If there is a fandom or character you want seen in this story that is not listed, leave a comment and I will try and add it in.

You are walking through a vast green field. The grass in the field is long and lush swaying in the gentle breeze, just like your hair. In the field you spot a tree, your average looking ash tree standing tall with its branches stretched out. You continue to walk towards the tree, hope-ing to catch a glimpse of some young chicks it's spring-time after all. Suddenly, you glimpse something out of the corner of your eye then followed by the sound of a branch snapping. You spin around and see nothing. You turn your focus back to the ash tree only to see five or six birds flying out of the tree screeching obviously spooked by something you didn't see or hear. You begin to worry about what or who was here. You're thinking of an escape plan, your house was close and you could probably sprint to it in time but, you still don't know how fast this thing was and if it caught you…..’NO’ you mentally yell at yourself. ’Let's think positive, OK?’ you tell yourself. You're still facing the tree. You begin to study it and you spot a low branch. Maybe you could climb the tree? You start to feel like you're being watched, their eyes boring into the back of your head. You need to make a move so, you bolt…….

This is the end of the first chapter. Tell me what you think and also what you want to see happen next.


	2. Who's this?

You can hear your pulse in your ears as your heart rate increased dramatically. The adrenaline rush fuelled your body as you tried to reach the tree in front of you. You feel a gush of wind of something flying past you and out of the corner of your eye you notice that something was white. You grab the lowest branch of the ash tree, praying it will hold your weight. You climb upwards further into the centre of the tree until you think you are well camouflaged that no one will see you. You take a minute to calm yourself and to stop shaking from all the adrenaline. You look out towards where you first heard the branch snapping and where you thought you seen something move. You don't see anything except long grass, trees and a oddly shaped rock……’Wait there’s no rocks in this field and what kind of rock would be black and in the middle of a field being used for silage?!’. You were about to face palm when suddenly the “rock” moved. It began to rise up until it was standing. “What the…….” you said as you gazed upon what you believed was a living skeleton. It was wearing a tattered long black coat with matching black trousers that looked like they belonged to a suit. Under the coat you could see it was wearing a white turtleneck and also black business shoes. You were trying not to get lost in the crazy amount of questions filling your head like, Where did it come from? How did you not see it? How is it alive? and How is it that it's clothes aren't falling off it's body?! You were pulled from your thoughts when you saw its eye sockets. In the hollow cavity you could see 2 pinprick lights. You assumed they must be its eyes but, what freaked you out is that they were directly staring at you. You tried to look away but were frozen to the spot with fear, not even daring to breath. You both stayed still each daring the other to make the first move. 

You then heard the noise of a dog barking. The skeleton turned its head in the direction of the noise. You took this as your chance to move further up the tree and hide away from the eyes of the skeleton but today, the universe seemed to want to make your day a living hell. You grabbed what looked like a sturdy branch only for it to break just as you grabbed it. 

The skeleton defiantly had good hearing even though it had a lack of ears. It spun around and fixed its eyes back onto you. You now noticed he had a bone in his hand. "What the f...." But before you could finish the skeleton had just thrown the bone at you. This time luck was on your side, you pushed yourself back missing the flying bone by a hair as it flew by in front of you. 

You turn your attention back to the skeleton and see he is preparing for another attack. "Stop! I'm not going to hurt you or attack. Put your weapons down" you yelled to it. The skeleton cocked his head to the side seeming as if it was confused. It then opened its mouth to speak but all you heard was strangled noises. "I can't understand you" you replied in an apologetic tone. The skeleton then prepared to speak again while you prepared to cover your ears, not wanting to hear the noise of the skeleton. "Why are you not going to attack?" the skeleton said in a deep voice. You were utterly surprised how can it speak, it has no tongue, lungs, let alone a voice box. "I-i don't believe fighting is r-right" you stuttered back. The skeleton seemed to think deeply about your answer. You want to ask it so many question but you're still shocked by its ability to talk and frightened that it might decide to kill you. "Who are you?" you asked finally getting some courage. "I am W.D. Gaster".


	3. Trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens here. So you can skip this chapter if you want.

‘W.D. Gaster? What kind of name is that? Definitely not Irish, maybe american? But he doesn't sound like he is american. Hell what would I know.’ “What is your name?” the skeleton named W.D. Gaster questioned, breaking you away from your thoughts. “y/n” you replied. “Where am I?” He said while taking the time to take in his surroundings. “Mullingar in Westmeath” you say. He stares at you with a blank expression, ‘I don’t think he knows where that is’ you think. “You’re in Ireland” you state. He continues to stare at you with no expression. You sigh and begin your descent out of the tree which is definitely harder than climbing it. You end up tumbling out of the tree at the last part. Luckily you don’t break any bones, ‘ugh thats gonna hurt in the morning’. You stand up dusting yourself down and jump when you notice that W.D. Gaster is right in front of you. “Did I scare you?” he asks with a slight bit of satisfaction in his voice. “Maybe. Follow me.” “Why should I follow you? You’re an untrustworthy and violent human.” You begin to change your mind about helping this guy, “Hey I didn't attack you when you started to attack me” the skeleton ponders this “and it looks like I'm all you have if you're looking to get back home from wherever you're from”. W.D. Gaster seemed to agree to this. “What did you say your name was again?” I asked kind of embarrassed about forgetting his name already “W.D. Gaster but call me Gaster for short”. “Okay. Now, follow me” “Where are we going?” “My house, well it’s my parents house but you get the idea”. 

It wasn't long before ye reached the fence dividing your garden from the field. You climbed the fence and turn around to see if Gaster was still following. He was right behind you waiting for you to continue. When you got inside your to dogs began to bark like crazy. "Quiet down Casper, Oscar its only me". They settled down quickly but began to sniff at Gaster. "Don't mind them they are just curious" I told Gaster. He still seemed on edge with the two dogs sniffing at his legs.You then decide to make yourself a cup of tea. You were glad your younger brother and sister were away staying at your cousins for a week. They probably would have freaked of they saw this guy. You mum was away at work and your dad was away at a sheep mart (a place where sheep are sold and bought)(and yes the dad is a farmer) so the house was empty for a good while. “Would you like tea or coffee?” I asked trying to be a good host. “Coffee, please” he replied "Take a seat" I said as I gestured to the table which he did so. As I was making the hot beverages I started up a conversation with Gaster. “Not being rude or anything but what are you?” “A monster” he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world “Don't say that about yourself. You're probably a really nice guy” I said as I placed the coffee in front of him and taking a seat at the table across from him. He looked at me with a confused expression (if skeletons could do that without any facial muscles) before laughing at my comment. “Have you ever heard of Mt.Ebbot?” I nodded my head in a way of telling him no. “Have you heard of monsters?” “Unless you mean banshees and pucas then, no”. “Okay. Let me start from the beginning. A long time ago monsters and humans lived side by side in harmony……..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short and boring. Hoped you liked it anyway.


	4. History lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a re-cap of the history of the monsters and the story of Chara and Asriel

“Okay. Let me start from the beginning. A long time ago monsters and humans lived side by side in harmony. We helped each other in our times of need. The humans began to fear us because of our magic even though we did not hurt anyone. Monsters are loving not destructive. Our souls are made up of love, hope and compassion. One day the humans attacked abruptly and mercilessly out of fear of their only weakness: having their soul absorbed by a monster. For this to happen a monster must kill a human to gain access to their soul. Monsters were too weak to put up a fight; the soul of nearly every monster combined is only just as strong as the power of one human soul. It was a long, painful battle. Countless monsters were massacred, without a single human soul taken. Few monsters survived. Eventually, the monsters surrendered, and the humans emerged victoriously. The humans gathered seven of their best magicians and sealed the monsters under Mt. Ebott with a magic spell so we could not escape. The only way for a monster to escape, they would need to absorb a human soul. We populated the Underground making it our home.” Gaster took a break from the story to have a drink while you were left to understand this race you had never heard of. ‘This is crazy. There is no mention of it in any story book or even history book I have ever read’ you tell yourself. You pinch yourself under the table. You flinch biting back a yelp. ‘Nope I’m awake’ “ What happened after that?” you ask Gaster. “A human fell into the underground”. “You said no one could get into the mountain” you argued “I said monsters could not escape, but humans are able to freely pass through the seal known as the barrier”. “After the battle and the Underground became our home, a human child fell into the Underground. The human child was found by King's son named Asriel. The King and Queen of the Underground took the child in, whose name was Chara, and cared for them as their own. The two, Asriel and Chara, soon became the closest of friends. The monsters spoke of how Chara filled the Underground with hope. One day, Chara became terminally ill from eating buttercups. Chara expressed the desire to see the Golden Flowers found in their home village. After their death, Chara’s soul was absorbed by Asriel, and they shared control over a body. They carried Chara’s corpse across the barrier and to Chara’s home village. Asriel laid Chara’s corpse on a bed of the Golden Flowers they spoke of. When the humans seen Asriel with Chara’s corpse they thought he had killed them. They attacked Asriel. Asriel weakened returned home only to die in the garden his father fondly took care of. After the death of King and Queen’s son and adopted child, the King declared war against humanity and installing a policy to kill all humans that fell into the underground and to destroy the human race once the seven human souls needed to break the barrier were collected.” 

“What I don't get is how you’re here if you're a monster. You said no monster could pass through the barrier unless the barrier was broken or they had a human soul. There hasn't been any news about monsters. You didn't kill someone did you?” you asked starting to regret helping this monster who could potentially kill you. “No. I did not kill someone but you are right, the barrier has not been broken, last I heard. I am trying to figure that out myself. The last thing I remember before meeting you I was checking the core. The core is a machine I designed to fuel the Underground with energy harnessed from the Earth's core. I remember falling but the rest is a blurr”. “Were you an inventor when you were in the Underground?” “What? No, I was the Royal Scientist. I was trying to figure out how to free the monsters without the use of human souls. I had done a lot of research on human and monster souls” he replied. “Do you have a family back in the Underground?” you ask almost instantly regretting saying it. Gaster lowers his head to stare at the mug he has in his hands. “I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that, I-I…..” “It's alright, I do have a family” he says cutting you off. “I had a wife but she died during the battle” sorrow clear in his voice “I have 2 sons Sans and Papyrus”.


	5. Let's Play!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You show Gaster the technology in your house.

“I’m sorry for your loss” you reply, “Thank you, but it happened a long time ago. My sons were too young to remember her”. You stood up and collected the mugs on the table. “Why don’t I show some of the technology the humans have developed. It's most likely very different to your own” you tell him as you placed the mugs in the sink. “It would be interesting to compare the differences between the two races technology” he replied. As you go around your house showing him the different appliances and gadgets it became clear there wasn’t much difference. Gaster explains to you that there is a waterfall in the Underground that brings rubbish down to the Underground from the Surface. So, in the Underground they had fridges and T.V.’s. They even created their own version of the internet but they seemly didn’t have any video game consoles like the Xbox and the DS. So you decide to educate him. You bring to your younger brothers room where all the games are. He is the gamer in the house anyway. You set up the Xbox and put in Minecraft, creating a new world for you both to play in. Gaster was intrigued by the graphics of the game. It didn’t take him long to master the controls, you had to admit he was a quick learner. You could see he was enjoying making different kinds of things such as buildings and traps. When night time came in the game he was freaked out and confused at the sounds the zombies made. “At night time you have to run away from monsters that try to kill you like zombies, spiders and skeletons” you explain to him as he is attacked by a zombie. His character didn’t make any move to run away and soon died. You look over to Gaster who is now looking out the window in the room. “Is everything alright Gaster?” you ask confused at why he was staring out the window “No, everything's not alright. After all this time humans still see us as killers” he says anger in his voice. “Gaster, I don’t see you as a killer and I believe what you say is true. So I don’t see monsters as killers but misunderstood by people you judged them without really getting to know them” you reply with truth in your voice. “You and who else? Humans will never accept us” “You don’t know that for sure” “I am more than certain. This game is proof of my argument” “Over the years people have become more accepting. Humans are more willing now than ever before to learn about something and give it chance before judging it by its appearance. Also-” you are then cut off by the sound of your phone ringing. Looking at the caller ID you see it's your mum. You answer it “Hi, mum. Whats up?” “Hi, (y/n). I was just ringing to let you know I’m on my way home and I wanted to ask if there is anything needed at home?” “No, I don’t think so. Mum there is a friend of mine that I would like you to meet when you get home” “When is he or she coming over?” she asks surprised. “Hes here already so you will meet him when you get home” “Okay, I wish I had more notice but I am looking forward to meeting him” she replies before the line ends. “Now we will see if humans are accepting” you say to Gaster only to be returned with a puzzled look.


End file.
